For the Blood
by CarmenHyuga
Summary: "We've already fallen in love once before, years and years ago," Sasuke looked up into panicked blue eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to hide his fangs. "I know it sounds crazy, Naruto. You don't believe me, you told me so in France of 1789. But I changed your mind once, I'll do it again."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it, this applies for the whole fic.**

**Hello, and welcome to the start of my new story. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy action), SasuNaru, future lemons, possible alcohol abuse, and vampires.**

******/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\**

The pain of the fangs weren't as bad as Naruto had thought they were going to be. No more pain than a good pinch, really. The two sharpened teeth sunk deeper into the skin of his neck and he gasped, attempting to breath in the very essence of life. Naruto didn't kick or scream. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling above him as the vampire did his work, only half-conscious of the easy sucking going on just below the corner of his jaw.

He blinked his eyes trying to get a better look at the world around him. The ceiling was extravagant—symbols he couldn't understand were adorning the circular pattern of the marble. The chandelier caught his eye and Naruto turned to the left. It was one the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Maybe the last beautiful thing he would ever see. The thought scared him for a moment—what if none of this worked? There was no guarantee that he would survive this, the odds were against him after all. This ceiling could be the very last thing he ever saw.

But he trusted the empty feeling his body was starting to get.

The fangs released for a second and Naruto could feel a pair a lips brush his forehead, "Relax, love. One more step 'till you meet your new life." By that he meant Naruto would be dead. Well, _undead_. For the third time, his heart would be stopped. The second time was because of that stupid spell Sai had gotten that witch to perform on him.

And the first—and most importantly—was when Sasuke Uchiha had rammed his nails through Naruto's chest. Killing him only the _weeks_ after they had met for the second time in history.

**/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\/O\**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi called, trailing his finger down his roll sheet. Upon getting no answer, he looked up. Slowly his eye—that wasn't covered by a mask—ran over the faces of his Yearbook class, only stopping when he found his loudest and most hyperactive student fast asleep. "Ahh, Naruto... Please at least pretend to care about what I'm talking about."

Kiba Inuzuka elbowed the blonde teen sitting next to him, "Man, get up! Kakashi-sensei is talking to you." Naruto sat up quickly, then used his sleeve to wipe away the saliva that had gathered on his right cheek. He tried to look attentive as Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued calling names.

"Looks like the only student missing today is Sasuke Uchiha. Huh, that's _two_ days in a row he's been gone." Kakashi sat behind his desk and addressed his class, "Okay, on the agenda today is: The school newspaper! I want each of you to have an idea for a story to print by the end of the period. It's the end of the first month of school, so I trust you all know what students want to see." Then he reached in his drawer and pulled out a little orange book. His students had come to learn that once Kakashi-sensei had pulled that out, they were on their own.

Naruto watched the clock tick off minutes. He already knew what he wanted to write about. The cafeteria food! How dare they not serve anything that wasn't approved by the School Board. And that slop called meatloaf, was? "This class is so lame. How did I end up in here! Senior year is suppose to be full of fun classes." He turned to look at Kiba, who was biting his own pen.

Kiba shrugged. "You're low on credits, idiot. I'm here because I like to be stupid with you." He looked at his blonde companions angered face. "I don't mean you're an idiot—you just have a short attention span." He saw that Naruto's face only grew more furious. "Whoa, whoa! I take it back, damn."

But Naruto wasn't making that face due to Kiba's insult. It was because of a figure standing just behind Kiba, leaning over his friends desk and peering down at what he had written. The blonde waited for the figure to look up at him. When it did, Naruto gave it the evil-eye and it flinched. It looked at his with a confused expression, before the hostility in Naruto's blue eyes forced it too start crying and run into the hall.

And what was it that had pissed Naruto off?

The simple part was naming it—it was a ghost. Not the kind straight out of cartoons with a white blanket, but in human form and very slightly transparent. He'd never seen an animal ghost. This particular one happen to be a young boy around eight maybe, dark hair and eyes. From looking at him, Naruto couldn't see what had caused his death. On some of the spirits he happen across, sometimes a gun wound or disease could be seen. Once in a while he would find a spirit that was able to physically touch him, even if faintly. Those were the ones he avoided—there was no telling what else they could do to him. The ghosts that could touch him were the one kind of ghosts that Naruto admitted to be afraid of.

The hard part was explaining how and why—_what_ had Naruto done to deserve this curse? This was something that had been going on since birth he supposed. It wasn't until around third grade that he realized that those people weren't actually there. Everyone figured the blonde had had imaginary friends for an extended time until he had told them that his friend was missing an eye and jaw. Ever since then, he had come to communicate with the spirits and always told them to leave. He didn't want this ability and whenever they came around, things got weirder and stranger for him. Sometimes it was something little, spilling milk on the floor for example—but big things happened too, like slipping on that milk and almost falling down a flight of stairs. On days when he saw more that two ghosts Naruto always made sure to lock himself in his room. He had looked in book after book for answers and found none. Naruto just accepted that God had opened up the clouds and decided to place this curse on him.

As he grew older, the blonde completely stopped telling people about his ability. Only a select few of people were even aware now. His guardian, Iruka. His best friend, Gaara. And that was that.

"Er—Sorry, Kib! I didn't mean to zone out." The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn't push the issue. Naruto watched the boy run into the hall. "I'll be right back." The blonde made his way from the classroom, locating the kid ghost with ease. He kneeled down next to it, "What are you doing here?"

"You're being mean! I just want to play with somebody." The boy looked up with watery eyes, his transparent face turning red. "I never have anyone to play with!" He pouted, the water-works turning off.

"What do you mean?" The blonde frowned at the kid. Something was definitely off.

"Mommy and Daddy would never play with me! They would always leave me all alone in my room, it was so dark." He folded his arms over his chest, his face twisting with rage. "That's why Nanny helped me so that they would stay in the dark. Now, they have to stay in a dark, dark room, ha!" Now the boy chuckled.

"Get out of my school and don't ever come back, kid." The blonde could feel his stomach flipping and he took a deep breath to settle himself. There was nothing he could do to change the kids past, it was much too late for any of that. The kid stuck his tongue out but disappeared. The blonde when back into his classroom, and looked back at he clock. It had only been seven minutes.

"Naruto, come here please." Kakashi said easily as soon as the bell had rung and the blonde was trying to duck out the door. The teacher waited until Naruto came to a pitiful stop in front of his desk. "I need to talk to you about your grade in my class."

"What about it?" But Naruto already knew what it was. An average C. That was because this class was not what he wanted to do. He wanted to go out and get the stories, and write about what was really going on at the school. Not reprint the bulletin and upcoming events.

"You could be doing better." Kakashi looked through the papers in his desk. "When you turn in an article, it's magnificent. You really put your heart into what your saying, and I mean what I say. But on delay weeks you decide to do nothing. We've been in school a month and you've gone and put yourself behind. I'm only choosing to speak to you about it because your such a talented writer." He found what he was looking for. He held up two packets about new changes at the school. "One of these is for you, finish it and turn it in tomorrow for some extra credit. The other is for Sasuke, take it to him and that'll be even more extra credit."

"What?" Naruto's jaw dropped. Kakashi-sensei had to be the laziest teacher alive! "I believe that's your job."

"_Extra credit~_" He let the proposal hang in the air, smirking behind his mask. The adult watched as Naruto debated within his head.

"Fine!" The blonde snatched the packets away from his teacher. He started for the door. "I'm only doing this for the points."

**/O\/O\/O\**

Kakashi had written Sasuke's address on a sticky note and stuck it on the packet. Now, Naruto stood outside the huge house, hesitating. It was big. From where he stood, Naruto could see three stories. He was at the door, which was eight feet tall. Even though the house was big, it was old too, made out of dark and dusty red brick. The roof was dark brown and the windows all had black bars on them. Weird. Naruto bit his lip as he lifted his fist to the door. He knocked twice. And waited.

He didn't really know Sasuke well. Not that he really wanted to meet him—he was just some other guy, just a bit more handsome. This was his first year at Konoha High, Sasuke was a senior too. He had model gorgeous looks, he didn't talk to anyone, he had perfect grades, all the girls loved him. The only class they had together was Yearbook, and even then Sasuke sat all the way in the back of the room with the girls. They had spoken maybe one time and it wasn't like the new kid had said much. If Naruto's memory served him right, he remembered that Sasuke had glared at him and turned away. Which was curious all on its own, since Mr. Perfect seemed okay with speaking to other males. True, maybe word of Naruto's... _preference_ in partners had gotten to him—but did Sasuke have a problem with that? The blonde even attempted to confront him about it at another time but Sasuke had vanished.

After a moment, the blonde knocked again. This time, harder. Naruto squealed quietly when the wooden door opened and revealed the inside of the house. The floor was white marble, the ceiling fine wood and two spiral staircases ran up the walls to the second story. It put Iruka and Naruto's apartment to shame. Oddly, it was dim and not very well lit. "Sasuke? It's Naruto Uzumaki! I brought your homework..." He called from the doorway. No answer. The blonde knew what this meant.

He stepped inside the house, walking past the threshold and into the den he supposed. There was a stone fireplace and long dining table, with eight chairs. So, seven other people lived here along with Sasuke? He seemed like the lone wolf type. "Sasuke!" He looked around. No pictures, no decorations, no anything. Naruto walked through a doorway and into what believed was a living room. There were big couches and puffy chairs, even a huge flat screen. But still no pictures of family. What kind of place was this? "Hello, anybody home?" Then he saw a figure down the hall. It was Sasuke, his hair pulled back. "Hey!" But Sasuke turned and went down another hall.

Naruto started after him and followed the raven deeper into the house, doorway after doorway. "Sasuke! Slow down, dammit. It's Naruto!" He wasn't some theif, so what was Sasuke doing running away.

Finally, he saw Sasuke go into a room. Naruto smirked, there was no more room to run. He reached the door and threw it open—only to freeze in his tracks. Inside the room...

...were twenty ghosts. They ranged from children to elders. They all had dark hair and eyes and fair complexions. Another thing they all shared were teeth marks on their necks and other parts of their bodies—wrists, collars, stomachs. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but nothing but all the air in his body came out. They were looking at him, their eyes piercing his very soul and he was very sure that each of these spirits were the kind that could touch him. Each of them were around the room casually, like they lived there. Naruto's hands were shaking, his mind drew a blank. What were so many ghosts doing in one room? There was this thing that happen to Naruto whenever a ghost was near. He would get chills and goosebumps and grow a bit colder. Right now, he might as well be losing limbs. Blue eyes kept raking over the scene trying to convince the rest of their body to run far, far away from that spot and never return. This was not normal and that was coming from Naruto. And those teeth marks... what was the point of those? Were all these people mauled by animals? Naruto looked down at the children, who looked more frightened than he did. An animal killed them along with their parents. With that emotional pang through his heart, Naruto came to his senses. He slammed the door shut and started to run—straight into Sasuke. He fell to the ground hard and peered up at him.

Of course at that moment Sasuke looked like a ghost too and Naruto scrambled back on his butt. He started to scream when Sasuke lifted him to his feet.

Sasuke held him still with ease, "What are you doing in my house?" Ignoring his strangely clear words, Naruto continued to yell and fight against the taller male. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up and answer me!"

"Ehh—ah—um!" Naruto was finally able to focus on the face directly infront of his own. Now he could see that Sasuke was much more handsome that he had thought. His skin was pale and smooth, with a scowl neatly marring his features. His eyes were just as dark as his hair—a deep midnight color. Then there were the model status everything else, "You! What the hell!" He was finally free from Sasuke's grasp. Naruto looked around the hallway, seeing no sign of the ghosts. He took a step back, his blue eyes wide. He shook as he remembered what he saw.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke asked again, his eyes swung back and forth between the door to the room and Naruto's face. His eyes narrowed.

The blonde started to backpedal, "I was bringing you your homework!" He couldn't come right out and tell Sasuke what he had seen. It would raise too many questions he wasn't comfortable with. "Here!" He practically threw the crumpled packet at the other males chest before turning and trying not the sprint down the hallway. He heard footsteps behind him but kept his pace.

"Naruto." The voice was directly next to the blondes ear and he jumped again, directly to his right, standing in the doorway to the den was Sasuke. Was there another way around? How else would he have gotten there before him? "Would you calm down, please?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"I _am_ calm!" But he yelled which indicated the exact opposite. He had no idea what seeing that many ghosts at once meant, he really didn't want to stick around to find out. "Look, Sasuke. I gave you your papers and now I've _got_ to get home. See you at school!" He waved quickly and didn't wait to see if the Uchiha had anything to say. He tried to keep running but a hand on his shoulder prevented it.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke made him turn around, peering into wide blue eyes. The blonde could feel the change in the taller males demeanor. Sasuke had his eyes low, seductive, his lips played on a small grin and he was standing much closer to Naruto's own body. When had he moved? Suddenly, Naruto was frozen once again, this time staring into Sasuke's eyes. The raven spoke slowly, "_I don't know what you saw, or what you think you saw, but forget it. Don't remember anything about this house except that you brought me my homework and saw that I was sick in bed. I had a _really_ bad cold_," Sasuke's mouth had jumped into a full blown grin as he released Naruto's shoulder. "Got it?" He watched the blonde nod as he came down from the daze. Then he nudged him toward the door.

Naruto turned and walked calmly from the house, no longer in a rush. As he walked he put his hands in his pockets, staring at the sky, his eyes wide open.

**Please review. Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
